


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, So much angst, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Talon - Freeform, War, it actually hurt to write, old idiots who love each other, reconsiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Soldier:76 and Reaper: friends, lovers, enemies. They meet for a final time on the battlefield, be abuse of course it wouldn't end any other way. But things do not go as planned. There are confessions, emotions and the ever present sense of death.





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a songfic. In fact, it is the first songfic that I've written so be nice ^o^
> 
> I'm not sure how I got the idea, I guess I just felt this song fits the ship really we, especially with all the angst so I kinda just went from there!
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

_Love of mine,_

 

His world was a battlefield, full of gunshots and smoke and death. He could hear civilians screaming as they tried to run for cover. The Omnic Crisis had ended long ago but it seemed the real war was just beginning. Since then, enemies had become friends and friends had sadly become enemies. Worse still, it was those same friends that the man was fighting against right now.

 

_Someday you will die,_

 

He sees a child, a young girl no more than seven, standing amidst all the chaos. She was crying for her mother, and looked like a lost lamb. The old soldier runs over, grabbing the girl round the waist and lifting her up, running and praying none of the gunfire would hit them. Once she is safely hidden inside one of the nearby houses, the man runs back into battle, gun at the ready. Never stopping, never thinking, only fighting.

 

_But I'll be close behind,_

 

Across the battlefield, on the "enemy" side, stood the wraith. He was holding a pair of shotguns, poised and ready to strike. Red eyes behind pale mask glanced around, looking for the next target. He saw bodies littering the ground, civilians, members of Overwatch, members of Talon, they were all the same in death. He saw the men and women from either side fighting for their lives, fighting for what they thought was right. It was almost beautiful.

 

_I'll follow you into the dark._

 

The wraith spied a man running across the battlefield, dodging bullets as he went. He had silver hair and was wearing a blue and white jacket and a visor. This was the one man is that the creature had least wanted to see. This was his arch nemesis, his rival, his best friend, his soulmate. What the hell was Jack Morrison doing here? He was going to get himself killed, goddammit! No, if anyone was going to kill him, the wraith would make damn sure it was him who did the deed. He closed his eyes and let himself phase out, turning to smoke and whizzing towards the man who is recklessly endangering his life.

 

_No blinding light,_

 

Jack Morrison, codename Soldier: 76, was not afraid of death. If you died saving that girl, then so be it. Yes he still cared about a lot of people, and a lot of things, but the real Jack Morrison had died long ago, leaving only a shell in his wake. So when he saw the ghost of a man materialise out of smoke in front of him, he make the mistake of thinking that his day has finally come. He thought that man who left him dead inside all those years ago had finally come back to finish the job. He thought, and if he was honest with himself, he hoped. What he didn't expect was for the other man to save him.

 

_Or tunnels to gates of white,_

 

When the soldier felt a sharp shove on his chest, he wasn't sure what he expected. He sold to a heap on the floor, Reaper on top of him. He looks the dead man straight into the eyesockets of his mask, waiting until blue settled onto gleaming red. He smirked slightly.

“Come to kill me, aye Gabe?” The way he phrased his question made it more of a statement than  
anything else. The other man looked at him and what could only be described as confusion.

“No you idiot! I'm trying to save your goddamn life! Do you have a bloody deathwish or something?” Now that was a surprise… Jack was sure that after all this time, and all this hatred, that his old partner would surely want to kill him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

 

What did he mean? Oh! He wondered what he meant. Did Jack really think that he hated him? Or was he just thick? He could just tell him, get it over and done with… Get all that pent up emotion out there. All the emotion that he felt for so long and tried to push down, tried to ignore and suffocate, but couldn't. But he just couldn't. His fear of rejection had grown so great, especially when the other man meant so much to him. There was only one other thing he could think to say;

“I only saved you, so I could kill you myself.” Reaper said, cold and unfeeling, not letting Soldier catch even a glimpse of how he was really feeling. The man underneath him smirked.

“That's more like it!” He grunted. The wraith pushed himself up slightly, grabbing fistfuls of his nemesis’ jacket, living him up with him and then slamming him back against the floor.

“Shut it,” he hissed, half phasing out his body so he could drag Jack away from the main battle more easily.

 

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

 

Once they were safe distance away, the wraith through the other man to the ground and stood before reforming completely. He stared down at Jack, looking deep into its features. His face was mostly obscured by the visor, but Reaper could still see the start of the large scar that marred that gorgeous face that he had left him so long ago. He could also see the wrinkles, grey hair and receding hairline that showed his age. The dead man was jealous in a way, he would never age like that… death had taken it away from him.

“You know, if I'm going to kill you I'm not just going to sneak up behind you. I have more respect for you than that. I at least want fair fight.” He huffed, crossing his arms and placing clawed hands lightly over the shotguns he'd placed in his belt.

“Sure,”

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both satisfied,_

 

Soldier grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, old bones protesting slightly. Once he was on his feet, he stared Reaper dead in the eye sockets once more.

“But if you really want a fair fight, no guns.” He said firmly. The dead man nodded, pulled his shotguns out of his belt and threw them to the floor. Soldier took his off his back and set it aside.

The two men - the two nemeses, the two lovers - where motionless for a moment, each waiting for the other to swing first. It ended up being the old soldier who moved first, he took two steps forward, closing the gap between him and the wraith, and then swung. His first caught the other man sharply round the jaw, dislodging the mask slightly and making his head twisted sideways. The wraith responded with a sharp uppercut, knocking the soldier back slightly.

 

_Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs._

 

The fistfight got very brutal very quickly. Both of the men letting out all the emotions they felt they had no other release for. Jack could feel his nose bleeding under the visor, he was also fairly certain that he's got some broken teeth and he even thought he'd heard his jaw crack at some point. He had no clue how the dead man would be fairing. Reaper’s “condition” was a bit of a mystery to him and he had no clue how it effected this like how to took injuries and whether or not he felt pain. After everything though, Soldier almost found he didn't want to hurt, or even risk hurting, him. And then the words came out.

“You know, I would have done anything to have kept you with me.” He spat out between hitting and taking hits. “Anything. I always cared, I never stopped. Even when you were hurting me, even when you thought I'd stopped. Even now…”

 

_If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks,_

 

Reaper stopped lashing out for a moment, slightly taken aback by the sudden, heartfelt, speech. Maybe now he could finally say his piece. Before he could, Soldier caught him on the nose. He grunted.

“I loved you, Jack. Still do, always will do, and I knew you cared. I just didn't want to admit it at the time. I love you and I don't hate you and I, in no way, want you dead.” He gritted out with a punch to the gut, winding the other man for a moment. “What are we doing, Jackie?” He then asked, feeling genuine sadness for the first time in years.

With his breath back, Jack stood up and stared at Gabriel, seeing the man he once knew for the first time in the longest time. He felt his eyes well up and was so, so, glad he had his visor on to hide it.

“I don't know, Gabe. I don't know. It's too late to change now, but if I could go back I'd make every right.” Both men simply stood now, staring at each other. This was the only proper conversation they'd had since the explosion that had killed Gabriel. The only words they'd shared as Soldier: 76 and Reaper were meaningless words of hatred.

Maybe though, just maybe, they could work to make things right. It was a thought that gave both men more hope than they thought they deserved, but they clung to it all the same. This was a start and now things were finally looking up. Well, until Jack collapsed to the floor, blood seeping out of a wound on his neck.

No one had seen the Talon sniper and the sound of the gunshot has only been lost in the rest of the noise coming from the battle.

 

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

 

Gabriel ran to Jack, catching him before he hit the floor, blood oozing onto him and he cradled the injured man. No, no! It was too soon! Things are finally working out, and now this? Gave pressed his forehead against Jack’s and pulled him closer. He felt tears well up in eyes, tears he thought he'd never feel again. He heard Jack let out a gurgling cough and moved back slightly, still holding onto him tightly.

“Gabe. Gabe?” Jack hissed out between laboured breaths.

“Yes? What do you need Jack?” He said, panic seeping into his voice.

“Im not gonna make it.”

“No, no, no! Don't say that! I'll get you out of here, just hold on. You'll be ok.” Gabriel was growing frantic. Jack couldn't die, no, not now!

“Take off your mask and my visor, I'm dying, Gabe. I want to see your face one more time before I do.”

“O-okay.” Gabriel ripped off his mask and flung it away before grappling with Jack’s mask and visor, placing them beside him. Gabe’s skin was ashen and grey, covered in scars and holes where he hadn't knitted together completely, his irises were a glowing red, the whites do his eyes inky black. He was a monster, where as Jack was as beautiful as ever. Even with the bloodied nose and the scar across his face, he still looked perfect. Gabriel’s tears began to fall and flow freely.

“I've missed you, Gabe.” Gabriel let out a choked laugh, leaning his forehead against Jack’s once more.

“I've missed you too, Jackie. I've missed you so much, you don't even know. And that's why you've got to stay with me, okay? You'll be alright, I'll get you out of this.” Jack smiled a sad, beautiful smile.

“I know. I'll be okay. Just kiss me first, right? I've missed you.” Gabe leaned in and kissed Jack, soft yet passionate and filled with years of regret and a love that could power through anything, even death.

Jack kissed back gently, barely able to make the motions now. He knew he was near his end, he just wished he had longer. He pulled out of the kiss, looking Gabriel in the eyes and running a bloodied hand across his face. Blue and red and the pain in both was evident.

“I love you…” he managed to say before the blood loss took him, his breath stuttering and the spark in his eyes dying out. Gabriel’s eyes flickered across Jack’s featured, looking for any and all signs of life. He found none.

With agonised sobs racking his being, he pulled Jack’s body close to him, burying his face in his neck, tears mixing with the blood. His heart was broken and he couldn't go… and then he felt it.

Gabriel’s body was beginning to turn to smoke and drift away without his instruction, and there was no way he could stop it, even if he wanted to. His sadness had made his very being unstable enough to tear him apart. He was fading fast.

So this was death, true death. It felt melancholic and empty. But as he felt himself disperse completely, racing closer to death, all he could think was one thing; I'm coming, Jack.

 

_I'll follow you into the dark._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, the sniper mentioned was NOT Widowmaker. It was just a random Talon thug. I like to think Widow would know better than to interfere with a face off between Jack and Gabe!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your tears and I'll except all broken hearts you have to give <3
> 
> Please live kudos and comment! They're what I live off!


End file.
